


By night I'm one hell of a loVer

by Rea_LF



Series: Reddie Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Deepthroating, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Latex, M/M, Roleplay
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_LF/pseuds/Rea_LF
Summary: "-Bonsoir, mon cher. Vamos, pasa, siéntate en mi cara."[Kinktober día 8: Latex/Roleplay/Deep-throat]





	By night I'm one hell of a loVer

**Author's Note:**

> Estuve esperando desde el primer día para escribir esto, pero no le digan a nadie. Tengo un headcanon bien metido en algún sitio de que Richie es fanático acérrrimo de Tim Curry.

Richie Tozier, a diferencia de Eddie, jamás ordenaba nada por catálogo. A él le gustaba sentir, manosear y juguetear con las cosas.

Había flirteado con la chica del mostrador, quien le sonrió de vuelta durante toda la transacción, vaya uno a saber porque le parecía simpático o por contrato. No importaba mucho.

El fin de semana pasado se lo había propuesto, sabiendo antes de preguntarle que diría que sí. No era muy probable que Richie se negara a una mamada, en especial cuando iba a ser Eddie el que la hiciera.

-Bonsoir, mon cher. Vamos, pasa, siéntate en mi cara.

-¡Rich!

-¡Eddie! –respondió, poniendo cara de idiota.

-Se supone que te lo tomes en serio –replicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pensando cómo putas se le pasó por la cabeza que Richie podía tomarse algo en serio.

-Pero _es en serio_ –apuntó Richie, tomándole la cara. -Además, recuerda que no soy Richard Tozier –continuó, deslizando las manos de látex negro por su barbilla, alzando el mentón. Eddie le miraba, expectante –Soy el Dr. Frank N. Furter.

Eddie rompió su expresión de embelesamiento y resopló, sacándoselo de encima.

-Eres más inútil que la verga del Papa –espetó, saliendo de la habitación y encerrándose en la suya, asegurándose de azotar bien la puerta.

Richie se mordió los labios, dejando que la culpa se le acomodara gustosamente entre el esternón y los omóplatos. Después, puso pies en polvorosa hasta la puerta blanca que Eddie casi sacó de sus goznes con el portazo.

Posó la mano sobre el picaporte, mordiéndose el labio inferior y suspiró con alivio al ver que estaba abierto. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta, teniendo cuidado de no tirar la especie de sombrero de capitán hecho de látex  que llevaba ladeada sobre la mata incontrolable de rizos que constituía su cabellera.

Richie estaba cubierto del material brillante desde las botas hasta la mencionada gorra, con medias que se detenían a medio muslo y un par de _shorts_ que le recordaban a una memoria lejana y difusa en la que se mezclaban Eddie y el color rojo. No importaba. El chaleco que cubría su pecho y la mitad de su espalda le estaba dando demasiado calor. Además, los tacones de las botas hacían que se le doblasen los tobillos en tres de cada cuatro pasos que daba.

-Richie, largo.

Estaba enfurruñado, dándole la espalda y con los brazos cruzados, sobre la cama. En realidad se había girado cuando escuchó los pasos de Richie por el corredor; Richie sabía por su respiración levemente agitada que había pegado el oído contra la puerta, esperando que él llegase tras él. Eran un horroroso cliché del corre-que-te-pillo, pero a Richie le gustaba así.

-¿Richie? Lo siento, pero el apuesto caballero que le acompañaba se retiró hace unos momentos –comenzó, con una voz ligeramente más gruesa y aterciopelada que la propia –A decir verdad… todo el personal ha abandonado el hotel. Venía a reportarle que debe dejar la habitación inmediatamente, son órdenes de arriba –continuó, escurriéndose por completo dentro del cuarto.

Eddie sonrió furtivamente, mordisqueándose los labios y se giró, apoyando la mejilla sobre la mano.

-Pues no me da la gana.

Richie sonrió, avanzando lentamente hasta los pies de la cama.

-Señor, es preciso que entregue la habitación ahora…

-¿Y si no quiero?

Richie se acomodó los guantes oscuros, estirándolos hasta los codos con un agudo chasquido.

-Tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias –dijo, colocándose sobre las rodillas en la cama y cruzándose de brazos con suficiencia (cosa que le salía endiabladamente bien). Los bordes de las medias de látex deliciosamente negras se le clavaban furiosamente sobre la piel, fascinando a Eddie de manera sucia y morbosa.

-¿Cuáles consecuencias? –pregunta, sentándose de golpe sobre las sábanas rojas.

Por toda respuesta, Richie le empujó de vuelta sobre el colchón, apoyando todo su peso sobre sus pies apostados a sus costados, pero reteniéndole los hombros con las rodillas. El rechinido sonoro del material se colaba a la altura justa de sus oídos. Richie se despojó del sombrero y se lo puso a Eddie en la cabeza, usándolo como una especie de soporte para levantarle de la nuca y pegarle la cara frente a su entrepierna.

-Ésta.

Las manos de Eddie treparon por sus piernas hasta su torso, acariciándole la piel y el material oscuro, bajando sin desperdiciar un centímetro de su cuerpo hasta su pene, acariciándolo lo mejor que podía a causa de la prenda rígida de látex, usando todas sus tretas para ponérsela dura deprisa. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió la erección crecer bajo sus manos, sonriendo con satisfacción y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Richie hizo ademán de bajarse el cierre, usando las manos de Eddie en lugar de las suyas. Eddie abrió la boca casi por instinto (seis años de vida en común no pasaban en vano) pero Richie retrocedió con cuidado, sujetándole por el cuello de la playera de Sandinista! –que era de Richie- haciendo ademán de besarle, apenas dejando su aliento mentolado con ligero gusto a cigarrillos bailar contra los dientes de Eddie.

Se quedó sentado al borde de la cama, mirando como Richie sacaba un condón de su cinturón que en realidad no sostenía nada y se lo colocaba entre los labios, volviendo a acercarse a Eddie. Éste entreabrió los labios y mordió el empaque, comprendiendo el mensaje y tiró con los dientes hacia atrás, acariciando el borde en picos con la lengua. Tomó el condón, sorprendiéndose por el color negro (y ligeramente conmovido de notar que Richie realmente había pensado en todo) y se puso el anillo de látex enrollado en la boca, aplastando la punta con la lengua y succionando levemente para ponerlo en posición.

Richie bajó la cremallera de los minúsculos pantalones, liberando por fin su erección enrojecida y alineándola con la boca de Eddie, quien se acercó un poco más, a la espera.

Richie se agachó un poco, lo justo para poder susurrarle al oído.

-Dos golpes en la cadera y me detengo, ¿vale? –musitó. Eddie asintió un par de veces, Richie le cogió por el cabello y enterró su pene en la garganta de Eddie, hasta que su nariz hubo chocado contra su pelvis.

Eddie reprimió una arcada con todas sus fuerzas, teniendo que aferrarse a las caderas de Richie para no arrojar la cabeza hacia atrás y toser. Respiró con fuerza un par de veces, acostumbrando su mandíbula a la verga de Richie. Más bien, su garganta, ya estaba acostumbrado a su tamaño y forma, pero nunca… tan profundo.

Se sentía como la primera vez que puso su boca en la entrepierna de Richie. Tenían dieciocho o diecisiete años y habían hecho un absoluto desastre sobre la manta de AC/DC de la cama de Richie.

Sólo que, mejor.

Principalmente porque el cuerpo de Richie estaba parcialmente cubierto de látex negro y había perdido paulatinamente el miedo a lastimarlo; prueba de ello era que lo tomaba furiosamente del cabello, tirándolo hacia atrás.

Recorrió su longitud de base a punta, llenándolo de saliva y volvió a introducirlo, acariciándolo conforme desaparecía entre sus labios y metiéndole mano por debajo del short puesto a medias. Masajeaba sus testículos, succionaba y volvía a introducir su polla, hipnotizando a Richie con el firme movimiento de su cabeza.

-Date prisa –susurró contra su cara, levantando una bota brillante y plantándola sobre la cama, haciéndole más espacio para trabajar –Tu… tu novio volverá pronto –se mordió la lengua para no agregar ningún calificativo inflama-egos y volvió a tomarle del rostro, sintiendo la boca y lengua de Eddie subir por su miembro de nuevo hasta la base, más rápidamente esta vez.

Movía la cabeza casi frenéticamente, empujándola hacia él incluso cuando ya tenía todo el pene de Richie dentro, gimiendo de vez en cuando haciéndolo vibrar. Richie le devolvía el jadeo profundo cada vez, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para bajarla, derrotado, sintiendo su aliento desprovisto de oxígeno a cada embestida de la lengua de Eddie.

-Eds, oh, joder… -repetía, no siendo capaz de hilar dos palabras juntas, enterrando sus dedos enguantados en su cabello eternamente de la misma medida.

Eddie, por su parte, le sujetaba de los bordes de los shorts acariciando el material y las nalgas de Richie perfectamente bien modeladas bajo la superficie oscura, que hacía toda clase de ruidos bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Se esforzó para pegar los labios en su vientre bajo, soltando un sonido de succión y volvió a sacarla de su boca, con la cara completamente enrojecida, la respiración entrecortada y un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Richie le miró, con una sombra de preocupación en el rostro, pero Eddie negó con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los labios en torno al pene de Richie, acariciando y arañando suavemente sus muslos. Deslizó ambos pulgares por las medias negras, haciéndolas rechinar mientras las bajaba y usaba como soporte para chupársela mejor.

Eddie trabajaba un poco más despacio, concentrándose en su técnica, aprovechando cada milímetro del material brillante para provocar ruidos obscenos, sin muchas dificultades, ya que entre el sudor y los ligeros espasmos que su lengua provocaba en Richie, la habitación que había llenado de onomatopeyas de frufrús, gemidos y ruidos que recordaban a una porno vintage.

La metía hasta que la punta chocaba con su paladar, presionaba su lengua lo más que podía contra éste y después acercaba su cabeza, deslizándola por la entrada de su garganta.

-Maldi… _tasea,_ Juan Pérez-Desconocido –farfulló Richie la cuarta vez en la que Eddie desaparecía su pene dentro de su garganta. Estaba húmeda, caliente y _por los dioses del Olimpo_ , movía la lengua de su boca de manera tan exquisita que le obligó a tomarle del cuello y la nuca y estrellarle la cara contra las caderas, golpeándole sin querer con la rodilla en la cabeza. Con casi dieciséis centímetros de Richie Tozier en la garganta, tampoco era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento.

Abrió más la boca en un esfuerzo por no morderle, pero Richie entendió el gesto como una invitación y empujó aún más profundamente, si era posible, y se sacudió un par de veces ante los esfuerzos de Eddie por respirar un poco y se corrió de súbito, apoyando las manos temblorosas en el cabello desordenado de Eddie.

Éste se dejó caer sobre la cama, tratando desesperadamente de llenar de oxígeno sus pulmones, respirando con dificultad. La mandíbula le dolía y sentía el interior de su garganta golpeado. Se acarició el cuello y la barbilla, con los ojos cerrados.

Richie se sacó el condón usado, lo amarró y lo tiró a la basura, para después acurrucarse a lado de Eddie y besarle la mejilla.

-¿Te lastimé? –preguntó, con expresión culposa.

Eddie sonrió, pasándole una mano por el cabello y negando con la cabeza.

-Algo de ese tamaño apenas se siente –mintió, alzando el mentón con indiferencia.

Richie soltó una carcajada, mirando hacia el techo.

-Definitivamente eres lo que comes –replicó, subiéndose la cremallera de los shorts de látex ruidosamente –Eres una caja de sorpresas, Eds. Mira que venirte a excitar con un disfraz de Tim Curry.

-Es mejor que con tu hermana –dijo, sonriendo y haciendo a Richie reír un poco más.-No es mi culpa que tengan el mismo cabello de vello púbico.

-Vale, pero es que es ridículo –continuó Richie, levantándose de golpe y trasteando en una de las repisas, hasta sacar un cedé con carátula de letras rojas sobre negro, y lo puso en el estéreo de segunda mano, presionando cuatro veces la tecla de avanzar.

-Tú eres ridículo –dijo Eddie, acomodándose sobre los codos.

-Efectivamente –contestó Richie, guiñándole un ojo

\- _How d'you do, I_ –comenzó, sacudiendo la cabeza en un movimiento exagerado - _see you've met my faithful handyman._

Eddie rompió en carcajadas, apoyando la cara entre sus manos.

 _\- I'm not much of a man by the light of day_ –continuó, subiéndose a las piernas de Eddie. “Nunca”, articuló Eddie sin llegar a vocalizar - _But by night I'm one hell of a love-e-e-r!_

Richie hundió la nariz en el cuello de Eddie, haciéndole cosquillas y besándole con ganas, con la voz de Tim Curry resonando a sus espaldas.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking note of your traslation requests, I promise I'm gonna translate all of my Kinktober reddie series as soon as I get some free time.
> 
> Si tengo gente pura y casta leyéndome, lo de los condones en los dientes es súper sexy, pero idiota. Usted no lo haga.
> 
> Los comentarios me dan vida y oportunidades para mejorar -corazón-
> 
>  
> 
> [Sonidos de látex que usé para inspirarme](https://youtu.be/VEN2U3Jf2DE)
> 
>  
> 
> [Sweet Transvestite](https://youtu.be/KQRjhZyXJFg) del título.


End file.
